The present invention relates to an assembly kit and a connecting element for connecting hollow structural elements of the assembly kit with one another.
Assembly kits have been proposed in the art, in which hollow structural elements are connected with one another either by a base plate provided with several undercut projections or pins, or by a structural element which has undercut slots provided in its one side face and undercut projections provided on its opposite side surface. However, it frequently happens that in assembling of toy models from structural elements a structural element does not have connecting means on the face on which another structural element must be positioned. Open sides of hollow structural elements are frequently closed with covers provided with construction means forming an aperture, such as a door, a window or the like. When two hollow structural elements have covers provided with such means forming a window or a door and formed in faces located at right angles relative to one another, then one of the hollow structural elements must be positioned on the face of the other structural element which is not provided with connecting means.